Untitled
by LvSammy
Summary: I couldn't think of a title...if you guys think one up message me. After Blair's warehouse blows up he has no place to go...and that's not so bad...but when he starts feeling ill things get messy. Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Please be gentle.


Title: Untitled

Author: LvSammy

Status: Complete

Rating: G - I guess…maybe PG.

Date:

Disclaimer: I don't own them. RATS! Wish I did but I don't. I only take them out to play…but have to put them back when I'm done.

Ok everyone. Know this, I know NOTHING…. and I mean NOTHING about medicine or medical procedures. I only know what I've been through. I had this once…can't tell you what or it will spoil the story, and it really sucked. You're miserable and wish for death. But you get over it and get better. All while praying for death causes that's how bad you feel. Ok like I said I've had this and I exaggerated just a bit here? I felt like it ok. It made the story a bit better. LOL. Ok with out further adew…enjoy…DARN! I don't know what to call it…

Ok, Ok, Ok, I'm shutting up now.

Blair shivered, god he was cold. He was sleeping in his car again. After his place blew up, he had nowhere to go. He asked Jim if he could stay with him, but Jim quickly vetoed that; he said his last roommate was his wife and he had had enough of roommate's thank you very much. Blair didn't want to push the issue. He would have gone to a hotel if he had the cash, but he had just paid the rent and went for groceries. Then his place blew up and he had to replace some much needed text books, EXPENSIVE text books, by the time he replaced some clothes and some food he kept stashed in his office and car in case of emergency, he was busted. It was still another two and half weeks before he got his next stipend. He could do this; he had been in tough times before he was just so damn tired. He had so much to do, he still had to type of the paper that was due in two days he finished all the research and writing a rough draft, he had to finish grading the rest of the exams so he could post the grades by tomorrow evening like he promised his students and he had to fit in Jim tomorrow. He promised Jim he would swing by the station and help him out with the mountain of paper work on his desk. The problem being he felt awful. He wasn't feeling all that great before his place blew up, now with sleeping in his office, which was ok until the security officer said he couldn't sleep there, work all night sure but no camping out on the floor, so here he was in his car. He felt weak, he didn't have the energy for anything and he had the runs his stomach was killing him. God, how was he going to find the energy to get all this done. He was so tired.

"Go to sleep Sandburg."

He muttered to himself. That's all he needed…a little sleep. He slept on and off all night. He had to keep getting up and running into bathroom. Thank God there was one there that he could use near by. By the time dawn came he felt so tired and weak but he had to get himself in gear. He cleaned himself up and went to his office.

First thing, he finished grading the exams and posted the grades. Then he typed up his paper…ok he tried to type up his paper, it just didn't make sense now. He tried this for a while and then gave up. He would try again tonight. He stood up and then sat back down quickly grabbing his stomach. Oh god that hurt. What was that…he paled and then ran to the bathroom? As he sat on the throne, his stomach cramping with diareahha he became nauseas he quickly grabbed the little trash can, but because he hadn't eaten anything he suffered through dry heaves. God he was sick! The thought surprised him. He didn't get sick often but when he got sick man he went all out. SHIT! Now what? He finished in the bathroom and washed his face with cool water. The site in the mirror frightened him, God do I look that bad? He looked at his watch 12:30. O.k. he told Jim he'd be there by 1:00. I can do this. Then maybe he could stay with a friend tonight. He'd make some calls from the station. He grabbed his pack and slowly headed to the station. By the time he walked in to major crimes he had a spectacular headache. He walked in and Jim was nowhere to be found. He saw Joel at his desk and walked over.

"Hey Joel, How you doing?"

Joel looked up and frowned. Blair looked awful. He was pale and haggard looking.

"Hey Blair, I'm good thanks…. How are you doing? You don't look so good."

Blair smiled.

"I'm ok it's just a headache that I can't get rid of." He lied.

Joel just shook his head. Must be one hell of a headache to make him look that tired.

"Have you seen Jim?"

"Yea, you just missed him, he went with Simon it seems the Mayor called a meeting with Simon to thank him and the Detective that worked that case to find his daughter's stolen car" Joel laughed, "It wasn't stolen, she had misplaced it."

Joel laughed hard at that. His laughter was infectious. Blair found himself laughing along with him; he thanked Joel and went over to Jim's desk. Well he could at least start the paper work while he waited for Jim to get back. He had to stop a few times to run to the bathroom with bouts of the runs. He couldn't eat anything because his stomach was so queasy, so why did he keep running to the bathroom? He had nothing in his stomach to empty. Two and a half hours later found a very tired and hurting Blair slumped over Jim's desk. A hand to his shoulder made him jump up. He looked up into the very concerned faces of Simon and Jim.

"Easy there Chief, you ok, you don't look so good." Jim said looking worried.

Blair pasted on a false smile.

"Hey Jim sorry must have dropped off there, I'm fine Jim it's just this headache that won't quite."

Simon looked over at all the paper work on Jim's desk.

"Blair did you do all that?"

He motioned over to the stack of paper work in one pile.

"Yea, figured while I was waiting for Jim I might as well make myself useful. They're all finished they just need Jim's signature."

Jim and Simon looked shocked. Blair looked at their faces.

"What?"

Simon looked at Blair then back to Jim.

"Hmmm Jim seems he could give everyone here a lesson on getting their paper work done on time. Not to mention how neat and well written they are."

Jim just chuckled.

"That's because he likes to do it." Jim shivered as with disgust. "God only knows why?"

Simon looked at Blair and didn't like the way he looked.

"Blair you sure you're ok?"

Blair felt like he was going to pass out he had to get out of there before he embarrassed himself.

"Yea Simon, like I said it's just this headache that I can't seem to get rid of. It's really dragging me down."

Simon looked to the completed stack of paper work then back to Blair.

"Gee, I wish all my Detectives got dragged down like this. We would have the best-organized office in the whole department. Blair, do you have to go to the University today?"

"No." Blair sounded puzzled. Were they trying to get rid of him?

"You look beat, why don't you go home…."

Simon stopped there. He remembered when Blair's apartment blew up.

"Um did you find a place to stay?"

SHIT! Between running to the bathroom and doing Jim's paper work he completely forgot to call one of his friends to ask if he could crash there for a few days. Until he got over this…. whatever it was. Well looks like it was another night in his car, at least he could rest in his office until the campus closed shop for the night. Blair looked up and smiled.

"Yea, I'm staying with a friend until I find something. No problem."

Jim looked at him and tilted his head a bit.

Shit! Jim would know he was lying. Calm Sandburg, just keep calm.

"Well I think I'll do just that Simon, I could a little nap right about now that might get rid of this damn headache."

"Yea well take care of yourself Sandburg and feel better."

Simon said as he headed on to his office. Jim turned to Blair he put his hand on Blair's forehead and Blair pulled away.

"Blair are you sure this is just a headache? You feel like you're running a temperature."

"Yes mom! I'm ok. Just tired little sleep and I'll be as good as new. I'll see you tomorrow ok."

Blair got up and scooped up his backpack and quickly left before Jim could say anything else. He practically ran out of the bullpen. By the time he got to his car he was shaking. His stomach was cramping. He got in and drove slowly and being extra careful made it to the university. He pulled into a spot close to building thank god. He got out on shaky legs. Something was definitely wrong. He'd go to the campus clinic in the morning. Right now he needed to sleep. He just made it to his office he locked the door behind him and pulled the shade down. He didn't want any of his students bothering him. He walked over to his desk put his pack down and removed the phone from the hook. Just for a few hours. He headed for the couch and the room spun. He tried to make it back to his desk for something to steady himself until this passed. He didn't make it. He pitched forward and his head hit the corner of his desk and blackness engulfed him.

Jim watched Blair leave. He knew he was lying when Simon asked him if he had a place to stay. But that had been almost two weeks ago that his place blew up, he thought for sure Blair had found something by now. He also felt guilty for not letting Blair stay with him when he asked but he liked his privacy. Man you really are a prick Ellison. The kid has done so much for you and when he needed a little help Jim turned him down flat. Jesus, you really are a piece of work James Ellison. Jim didn't really have much to do Blair had done all his paper work. All Jim needed to do was sign them and turn them in. That done he went through some old cases, but couldn't get much done because he kept thinking about Blair. He Picked up the phone and put it down. He didn't know where to call. Where would Blair be? Jim picked up and called the only place he could think of the University. Ahhha! Busy. So Blair was there. He'd call again later. As time went by Jim became more and more worried. Jim called five times all five times Blair's phone was busy. Something was wrong. He felt it. He got up and was going to go see Simon when he saw the big man approaching his desk.

"Hey Jim being that we missed lunch and there is not much going on here let's cut out and grab something to eat and call it a day."

"Well sir actually I was just going to ask you if I could leave. I want to check on Sandburg."

"Is he ok? He didn't look to good before. Do you know where he is staying?"

"That's just it sir. I don't think Blair found a place to stay yet I could tell he was fibbing there. I've called the University and the phone has been busy for the past few hours, I want to go check in on him and make sure he is ok. He was definitely running a fever before he left here. So if you don't mind, I'm heading over to Rainier."

Simon stood for a moment as if making a decision.

"I'll go with you I'd like to make sure he is ok too. Then maybe we all can get something to eat. I'll drive. I can drop you off later to get your truck."

Jim smiled.

"Sounds like a plan."

They made good time to the University. Jim and Simon walked to Blair's office door only to find it locked.

"Maybe he found a place to stay for a while." Said Simon.

Jim inhaled deeply and smelled the coppery scent of blood and he heard Blair's heartbeat.

"No Simon, he is in there and I smell blood." Jim was about to break the window when a security guard walked their way making his rounds.

Simon pulled out his badge.

"Excuse me I'm Captain Simon Banks this is Detective James Ellison, Major Crimes, and Cascade PD. Do you have a key to this door? We believe Mr. Sandburg is in there and is in need of Medical assistance."

The security guard looked at the badge and back to Simon.

"Yes sir, I have a master key for all the faculty offices."

He stepped closer and looked on his big ring of keys until he came across the one he wanted. He opened the door and stepped aside when they got into the office Jim saw Blair laying on the floor with a pool of blood by his head. He turned to the security guard.

"Call an ambulance."

Simon turned on the light and Jim ran to Blair. Gently he turned him over and winced when he saw the deep gash on Blair's forehead. He also felt immense heat coming from Blair's body; the kid had one hell of a fever. He looked up as Simon came over. He took the handkerchief that Simon handed him and pressed it against the wound on Blair's head.

"Simon, he's burning up. His fever is really high, it's about 104." Jim said worried.

Simon looked shocked.

"How can you tell how high it is? Wait. Never mind, I don't want to know."

The ambulance arrived and worked on getting Blair ready for transport to the hospital. At the hospital Simon thought he was going to strangle Jim.

"Jim would you sit down, you're making me dizzy."

"Why isn't anyone telling us something? They've been in there forever with him. Simon what if something is really wrong with him? Something really bad! That's it I'm going to get some answers."

As Jim stood up Simon grabbed him.

"Jim when they're done working on Sandburg someone will come out to let us know what's wrong with him, until then you'll only be in the way. Now I know it's not easy. Just relax and try to calm down."

Reluctantly Jim sat back down. How did this happen? When had the kid gotten to be so important to him? If it weren't for Blair, Jim would be in a mental institution somewhere, or worse…. dead. He didn't know what he would have done if Blair hadn't come along. It's time for him to give some back, now Blair needed help and Jim would be right there for him. Just then a doctor came out.

"Is there anyone here for a Blair Sandburg?"

Jim jumped up and practically ran over to the doctor.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Grant."

"Yes, I'm Detective Jim Ellison, How is he? Will he be all right? What's wrong with him? How soon can he leave?"

Simon was almost as speechless as the doctor. He couldn't believe this was the same man, the same hard ass, and loner before Blair popped into his life. Simon got up and went over them. He stuck out his hand to the doctor.

"Captain Simon Banks, forgive him. Blair is his partner so he is understandably worried."

The doctor looked shell shocked.

"He's a cop?"

Jim and Simon looked at each other. Simon shook his head.

"No he is a police observer. Trust me it's a long story. Can you tell us how he is doing?"

"Yes, yes of course." The doctor gestured to the seats. Jim and Simon sat facing the doctor.

"Well Mr. Sandburg has a sustained a concussion from the fall. It took 6 stitches to close that gash on his head, but I don't see any problems arising from this. I am concerned about his fever. His fever was 104.5 when he was brought in. We are trying to get it down now. He is dehydrated and very weak. He has all the symptoms of Gastrointestinalitis. Fever, nausea, abdominal cramping, diarrhea and abdominal tenderness. We have him on fluids to rehydrate him and we will start him on antibiotics for 4 to 5 days and take it from there."

Jim and Simon were stunned.

"Will he be ok?" Asked Jim.

The doctor smiled.

"With the proper treatment that he's getting now he'll be fine. He has a rough couple of days ahead of him and he'll need help when he leaves here because it will take a little time to get his strength back, but there is no need to worry. Your friend will be just fine."

A nurse came out and summoned the doctor back to Blair's bedside. The Doctor frowned.

"Excuse me one moment gentlemen."

Jim and Simon watched as the doctor hurried back to Blair. He was gone a few minutes before he came back. Jim thought he might die of high blood pressure before the night was through.

"Um Detective Ellison, Captain Banks we have a slight problem here."

Panic shot through Jim.

"What, what is it? Is it serious?" Oh god please let Blair be ok.

"Well it could be serious. Mr. Sandburg wants to leave. He keeps going on about how much work he has to do."

Simon couldn't believe it. This kid just doesn't know when to quite.

"Well just tell him it can all wait." Said Simon.

"Well he was told that. But he is stating that we cannot keep him here and he is right. He has the right to refuse medical attention. I cannot stress to you how important it is that he stays here and receive the antibiotics. Can one of you talk to him maybe he will listen to reason then."

"Just take me to him Dr. Grant; he'll stay here if I have to handcuff him to the bed."

Jim stated firmly. The doctor led him to the room holding Blair until they could get a room for him. Jim watched as Blair weakly tried to get out of bed, the nurses trying to reason with him. He watched as Blair tensed as a spasming pain shot through his stomach. He walked over to the nurse and quietly whispered to her that he would take care of Blair. The nurse smiled and left. Jim went over to Blair and pushed him by the shoulders back down to the bed.

"Easy Blair, just relax and let them help you. You're sick Blair you need to rest."

Jim looked down at Blair he looked so pale. Jim pushed back the sweat-matted hair from Blair's forehead.

"No…" Blair licked his lips his mouth was so dry.

"You…don't…. understand….I…I…have…..so…mu…much...to…..do….I …"

Jim placed his fingers over Blair's mouth to silence him.

"Shhhh, don't worry about the University. Simon and I will take care of that. You just concentrate on getting better. Then when you get out of here we'll get you home and get you settled in. The doctor said you'd need a few days rest after getting out of here."

Jim heard Blair's heart rate speed up when he spoke about getting Blair settled in at home. Then he saw such a look of sadness come over Blair's face.

Blair panicked when Jim started talking about taking him home. How could he tell him he didn't have a place yet when he in fact already had told Jim he was fine? Man Sandburg, how do you get yourself into these things? Jim's not going to have anything to do with you when he finds out you lied to him. Sadness swept over Blair at the thought that he would lose Jim's friendship.

"Jim…"

Blair's voice was just a whisper god he couldn't remember ever feeling so week. But he had to tell Jim the truth now. No sense in him hanging around. He knew Jim wouldn't want to be around him when he found out he lied. Why did that thought bother him so much?

"Jim…I…"

He was cut off when a spasm shot through his stomach.

"Ohhhh….god …..It. …Hurts…"

Jim reached down to message Blair's stomach.

"Easy Blair, shhhhh. rest now. We'll talk when you're feeling better. Ok? Relax now. I'm going to get the doctor so we can get you settled in a room. I'll be right back."

Jim went out to get the doctor, who was very happy to hear that Blair would stay.

Blair was finally in a room. The doctors stopped poking and prodding him. He was still very uncomfortable; oh it wasn't as bad as before. Then had him on antibiotics, which should help, but the stomach spasms were killing him. The next one made him groan out loud. Suddenly he felt a hand on his arm, he looked over and was surprised to see Jim still with him.

"J.."

He licked his lips and tried again.

"J..im."

Jim leaned over and placed a hand on Blair's forehead mindful of the bandage. He was still quite warm; hopefully his fever would break soon.

"It's ok Blair, everything has been taken care of. Simon spoke with Chancellor Edwards and got your classes covered. She said not to worry about anything and just concentrate on getting better. I know you're uncomfortable but the doctor gave you something to help you sleep so just try to relax."

Jim stroked Blair's hair and watched as the young mans eyes drifted closed.

The next few days were really tough on Blair. But, to Blair, it seemed a little easier because he had Jim there with him. But on the fourth day the doctor told Blair that he could go home providing he wouldn't be alone and continued to take his medication until it was finished. Blair promised he would as he sadly thought what home. I don't have a home and when Jim finds out I won't have him either. Jim had to go into the station today. Simon had been great giving Jim time to stay with him. Blair was grateful for that. He also had visits from Joel Taggart. He really took a liking to Joel and would miss him. Well he should get dressed but he was so tired, his arms felt like lead weights. He managed to get up and by the time he got dressed he felt like he was going to pass out. When the doctor came in he was a little surprised to see Blair dressed, he could have sworn Detective Ellison said he would sign him out. One thing for certain was this was a very stubborn young man.

"Well Mr. Sandburg, here are your prescriptions you need to take them exactly as directed and you must rest for the next few days."

Blair looked at the prescriptions thinking how the hell am I going to pay for that. He was just about busted. He remembered having to replace all his EXPENSIVE books, and some clothes, most of his were destroyed in the explosion, and he had all of $7.47 left in his checking account. How was he going to hold out another two and a half weeks before his check came? Ok two weeks he already spent three days here. Well Blair you've been in tough times before you can handle it. You're just sick now that's why it seems to be more than you can handle. Yea, keep thinking that he thought. He looked up to see the doctor still talking to him.

"You will feel tired and at times dizzy don't be alarmed at that, that's normal when you're recuperating from this illness. But you won't be alone, right?"

"No Doc. He won't be alone at all."

Both Blair and the doctor were surprised to hear the voice from the door. They both looked over to see Jim looking at Blair with a look that said *God help you if you try to leave here alone! *

The doctor was almost relieved to see Jim had arrived; he was worried this fool boy was going to try to leave on his own.

Jim walked over and took the prescriptions from Blair and slipped them in his pocket. He looked at Blair with a smile.

"Ok Chief, you ready to hit the road?"

Blair didn't know what to say. God now it was all going to hit the fan.

"Umm yea, if you could just drop me off at my office, I'll be fine."

Jim just looked at him. Why wouldn't Blair confide in him? Well Ellison, when the kid asked to stay with you, you practically threw him away. Jim sighed inwardly. Well the kid was going to take his help if Jim had to tie him up to do it. The kid has done so much for him, now it was time to help Blair.

"Your office?!" Jim shouted. He shook his head. "Blair the doctor said you need to lie down. Ok? So we have to make a stop first. Then you can rest."

Blair looked confused but just nodded his consent. The nurse arrived with his release forms and instructions printed out. Blair went to take them but Jim reached for them and placed them in his pocket. Blair just rolled his eyes at him. Jim gathered Blair's back pack and few cards he had received from the gang at major crime while he was here. By the time they got to Jim's truck Blair was shaking on wobbly legs. Jim got him in the truck and helped him with his seat belt. Blair watched confused as Jim ran around to his side of the truck and hopped in. Not one word was spoken between them until Jim pulled up infront of a pharmacy and said a quick be right back and was gone. Now Blair was really confused but he was so tired by this point he just shrugged his shoulders and leaned his head back.

Jim was in and out faster than he thought he would be. He had already bought all the necessary things he could think of to make Blair comfortable for the time being in the loft. Simon had given him the next few days off to help care for Blair, so he could get back on his feet. He got back in the truck and placed the bag between them. Not a word was spoken between them not even when Jim pulled up in front of his place. He just hopped out and went around to help Blair. Blair looked confused and started to say something but Jim motioned for him to be quiet.

"We'll talk upstairs Chief, Ok? How about a cup of Tea?" Jim smiled.

Blair just shook his head and wondered what in the hell was going on. Jim opened the door and helped Blair to the couch. He didn't like the way Blair looked. He seemed really pale. He helped Blair get comfortable and then went to put the kettle on the stove. He pulled out a tea bag from the box he had bought yesterday and set about making Blair tea and toast. He carried the items over to Blair who was completely shocked.

"Hey Jim? How did you know this was my favorite herbal tea?"

Jim smiled.

"I saw it in your apartment that night."

"Oh. Thanks."

Jim pulled out the prescriptions from the bag and handed them to Blair.

"Ok this one is two every 8 hours and this one is one every 6 hours."

"Jim, why did you do that? I can get my own prescriptions."

"Yea well you looked really beat and I don't mind. I mean it's the least I could do."

He looked at Blair and took a deep breath. Ok Jim it's now or never.

"Ok. Sandburg hear me out here ok. I would like you to stay here until you're better."

He blurted out quickly suddenly feeling so foolish for being so quick and saying it wrong.

Blair couldn't believe his ears. This could not be the same man who told him days ago that he couldn't stay with him. Blair didn't know what to say.

"Oh Jim thanks but…."

But what he thought…. Ok I'm fine I'm sleeping in my car! Yea, Jim would just love that one, ok smart ass how do you get out of this one. Shit Blair! Just get it over and tell Jim the truth. Better take the pain now.

"Jim that's really thoughtful but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Umm…look Jim I'm fine, I."

He was cut off quickly.

"Blair look I know you haven't got a place to stay and you're sick and you need to be somewhere where you can lay down and rest. That's here. Okay please stay. I would like it if you stayed. It would make me feel better."

Blair didn't know what to say.

"How did you know I didn't have a place to stay yet?"

Jim smiled.

"I didn't. You just told me. I wasn't sure if you found a place or not but when I found you in your office I was pretty sure by then. I'm sorry. I should have let you stay here when you first asked."

"Hey there is nothing to be sorry for. You have every right to say no it's your place man. I'm sorry I lied. I just didn't….I don't want you feeling sorry for me, I've been in tough times before. I just never have been sick when those times rolled around. You don't have to let me stay I'll be fine Jim really."

"I'm sure you will be. But it will make me feel better knowing you're ok. So please stay."

Blair blushed and a warm feeling spread through him.

"Ok I'll stay. Thanks."

"Good."

Jim got up and opened the door Blair knew as Jim's storage room. He was stunned to find Jim had turned it into a bedroom. There was a futon, a nightstand, a desk in one corner and a bookshelf against the wall. Blair looked at Jim's smiling face.

"You had all this planned already."

"Yep."

"Ok what would you have done had I said no?"

"Handcuffed you here until you changed your mind."

Blair just looked at Jim he was relieved when he saw him chuckle.

"You are so easy Sandburg."

"You shit."

Blair smiled back.

"Ok I promise not to make a mess when you're at work. I'll be good."

"That's ok I'll be here. Simon gave me a few days off."

"What for?"

"Well to help take care of you and make sure you're ok before I go back to work."

A lump formed in Blair's throat. It's been a long time since anyone has taken care of him or even worried about him. He never even got this from Naomi, well not since he was a kid it was a nice feeling.

"Thanks Jim."

Jim walked over to Blair and tousled his hair.

"You're welcome chief. Now let's get you to bed. The doctor said you needed to rest for the next few days."

Blair just smiled. He tried to get up but his body wouldn't let him. He remembered the doctor saying he would be a little dizzy and light headed. He didn't believe he would experience any of it and he felt the room spin on him. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder and a looked up into a pair of very concerned blue eyes.

"You ok Blair?"

Wow he must really be worried he is calling me Blair.

"Yea the doctor said there would be some dizziness and feeling light headed. I didn't think it would happen."

He tried to stand again and this time succeed with Jim's help. They made their way to the room when Jim helped Blair into the bed and tucked him in. Sheesh, I haven't been tucked in since I was six, Blair smiled.

"Get some sleep. I'll call you for dinner."

Blair felt so comfortable. So….so welcomed. He sighed and fell into an easy slumber.

A week had passed by. Blair felt much better and was ready to go back to work. The problem was finding an apartment. He had a few problems. Number one he still had one week to go before he got his check and number two he couldn't find anything within his price range. All his friends barely had enough room for themselves let alone a roommate. What was he going to do? He heard the front door open. Jim got home early today. He walked out into the living room and saw Jim had a basket in one hand and take out in the other.

"Hey Chief, how you doing today?"

"Good thanks man. What's with the basket?" 

"Well I wanted to ask you something, have a seat."

Blair sat on the couch as he watched Jim put the take out on the table. He watched as Jim brought the basket over he put the basket in front of Blair on the coffee table. As he released the handle a set of keys dangled from ribbon that was tied to the handle. Blair looked up at Jim.

"Well I know you have been trying to find a place and it hasn't been going well, and well I just wanted you to know…. I like having you here and if you like, you're welcome to stay."

Jim looked worried as Blair put his head down. I thought for sure he would say yes. He then saw a tear splash down on to Blair's pant leg. He reached out and pulled Blair's head up by taking his chin in hand.

"Blair why are you crying?"

Blair tried to wipe away his tears only to have Jim capture his hands.

"I'm sorry. It's just been a long time since anyone cared about what happened to me. And you have been wonderful this week, taking care of me and all."

Geez, thought Jim the kid really didn't have anyone he could depend on. Well he had Jim now, whether he liked it or not.

"Well what do you say chief?"

"Oh man, Jim, I'd love to stay. Thank you." He said past the lump in his throat.

Jim smiled and pulled Blair into a hug. He knew Blair needed one at the time. Then he pulled back and looked into Blair's blue eyes and said,

"Well I'm starving how about dinner?"

"Dinner sounds great Jim, just great."

Jim smiled and thought that went better than I thought it would. He was happy. He now always had his guide with him. The Sentinel protects the guide, the guide watch over the Sentinel. Yea life was good.

THE END.


End file.
